


The Last Fight

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle, Battlefield, Challenge Response, Community: hp_ficathon, Drabble, Gen, Pre - Half-Blood Prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-10
Updated: 2007-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final battle is raging on the lawns of Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Cast"

The final battle.

Somehow, Severus found himself back-to-back with Malfoy and Finnegan, all three viciously casting curses at the Death Eaters surrounding them. They worked their way towards the lake, taking out anyone who confronted them. They rescued Granger and she joined their group, followed by Patil, Weasley, and Zabini.

Severus didn't have time to think about the oddness of his Slytherins fighting alongside Gryffindors, or even the students fighting alongside him. There was no time for anything but slinging curses and edging towards the lake.

Towards the spot where Potter and Lord Voldemort had just begun their last fight.


End file.
